Interagency Working Group on Youth Programs
The Interagency Working Group on Youth Programs is a group within the executive branch of the U.S. government, and is responsible for promoting achievement of positive results for at-risk youth. The Working Group also engages with national, state, local and tribal agencies and organizations, schools, and faith-based and community organizations serving youth.Overview of the Interagency Working Group on Youth Programs, December 2008 Membership of the Working Group includes staff from twelve Federal agencies that support programs and services that target youth. The Working Group was formally established by Executive Order 13459, Improving the Coordination and Effectiveness of Youth Programs, on February 7, 2008.Executive Order 13459: Improving the Coordination and Effectiveness of Youth Programs, available at http://www.whitehouse.gov/news/releases/2008/02/20080207-15.html The Working Group has developed a new Federal Interagency Website on Youth: [http://findyouthinfo.gov FindYouthInfo.gov]. This website houses Federally-developed interactive tools and other resources to help youth-serving organizations and community partnerships. An Overview of the Interagency Working Group on Youth Programs The Interagency Working Group on Youth Programs is responsible for promoting achievement of positive results for at-risk youth through three key activities: *Create and support a new Federal Interagency Website on Youth to help interested citizens and decision-makers plan, implement, and participate in effective programs for at-risk youth; *Identify and disseminate promising and effective strategies and practices that support youth; and *Promote enhanced collaboration at the Federal, State, and local level, as well as with faith-based and community organizations, schools, families, and communities. The Working Group also engages with national, state, local and tribal agencies and organizations, schools, and faith-based and community organizations serving youth. Membership Membership of the Interagency Working Group on Youth Programs includes staff from twelve Federal agencies that support programs and services that target youth: *U.S. Department of Agriculture; *U.S. Department of Commerce; *U.S. Department of Defense; *U.S. Department of Education; *U.S. Department of Health and Human Services (Chair); *U.S. Department of Housing and Urban Development; *U.S. Department of Justice (Vice-Chair); *U.S. Department of Labor; *U.S. Department of the Interior; *U.S. Department of Transportation; *the Corporation for National and Community Service; and *the Office of National Drug Control Policy. The Interagency Working Group on Youth Programs was formally established by Executive Order 13459, Improving the Coordination and Effectiveness of Youth Programs, on February 7, 2008. A New Federal Website on Youth: FindYouthInfo.gov The Interagency Working Group on Youth Programs has developed a new Federal Interagency Website on Youth ([http://findyouthinfo.gov FindYouthInfo.gov]), which houses Federally-developed interactive tools and other resources to help youth-serving organizations and community partnerships. The new Federal Interagency Website on Youth will benefit Federal agencies, youth service providers, and the youth-serving community. The tools and resources available on the website include resources to assist communities and others with: *Key elements of effective partnerships, including strategies for engaging youth; *Helpful community assessment tools; *Mapping tools that generate maps of local and Federal youth programs; *Searchable database of evidence-based programs to address risk and protective factors in youth; and *High-quality Federal publications and web links on youth issues. Beginning in the spring of 2009, the website will be expanded to include strategic planning tools, interactive resources to support community partnerships, and other features. Promoting High Standards for Assessing Program Results The Interagency Working Group on Youth Programs seeks to develop additional strategies, tools and resources accessible through the Federal website that will help promote effective community-based efforts that address youth risk and protective factors. A searchable database will provide visitors of the new Federal Interagency Website on Youth with information about program designs that successfully deal with risky behaviors. Communities can determine whether replicating these strategies will meet local needs. Identifying and Promoting Initiatives that Merit Interagency Collaboration The Interagency Working Group on Youth Programs has begun to identify other promising Federal initiatives with which to engage, including the following agencies and groups: *USA Freedom Corps, which promotes and expands volunteer service in America in part by helping to connect individuals with volunteer opportunities; *Federal Mentoring Council, which seeks to coordinate mentoring programs across the Federal government; *Coordinating Council on Juvenile Justice and Delinquency Prevention, which coordinates Federal programs related to juvenile delinquency prevention, detention or care for unaccompanied juveniles, and missing and exploited children; *Shared Youth Vision Federal Partnership, which seeks to support the neediest youth as they transition into adulthood; *Interagency Coordinating Committee on the Prevention of Underage Drinking, which works to reduce and prevent underage drinking; and *Teen Dating Violence Federal Workgroup, which seeks to coordinate efforts to support healthy relationships and reduce dating violence among teens. Identifying Partners and Developing Partnerships The Interagency Working Group on Youth Programs is charged with identifying and engaging key government and private or nonprofit organizations that can play a role in improving the coordination and effectiveness of programs serving and engaging youth, such as faith-based and other organizations, community coalitions and partnerships, businesses, volunteers and other key constituencies. External Links *FindYouthInfo.gov *Coordinating Council on Juvenile Justice and Delinquency Prevention *Shared Youth Vision Federal Partnership *Interagency Coordinating Committee on the Prevention of Underage Drinking See Also *Working group *Youth program References Category:Government